warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Snowkit's Destiny
Prologue Snowkit pounced at the tiny ball of moss. He batted at it, laughing playfully. He didn't know he was laughing though. He was deaf. Snowkit didn't now that though. He had seen other cats talking, but he couldn't hear them. His mother, which Snowkit liked to call Kind White Cat, would often lean over him and put his paw to her throat. She would start talking, but Snowkit still couldn't hear. He could feel her voice though. The ginger colored tom, who Snowkit called Big Flame was talking to Kind White Cat. He turned towards Snowkit, worry in his eyes. Snowkit stopped playing playing with the moss and padded over to Big Flame to listen, even though he knew he wouldn't hear a sound. Suddenly, all the cats started to run straight into the dens. Snowkit stared after them, confused. Why were they running? He turned towards his mother, who was running towards him with a look of horror on her beafutiful face. Snowkit was puzzled. Then it happened. Sharp, long claws dug deep into Snowkit's back, causing him to squeal in pain. Kind White Cat leaped forward, grabbing onto his scruff with her mouth. Snowkit felt himself being pulled opposite ways by his mother and the beast, causing him to shriek. He felt himself being lifted into the air. Snowkit looked down, gasping with horror. He was high above the ThunderClan camp. He could feel the breeze drifting swiftly into his face, tears welling up in his eyes. His mother raced after the monster, leaping up and down. Snowkit smiled. His mother was going to save him! But then everything was covered by a bunch of oak trees. Snowkit looked down wildy, searching for his mother. But he couldn't see her. Pain hit Snowkit's heart like thorns. Didn't his mother live him enough? Why did she leave him alone? How could she let this terrible beast carry him away? His heart filled with pain, Snowkit struggled to get out of the beast claws. Maybe of he escaped, he could get back to ThunderClan! Then he could be with his mother. However, the beast gripped tighter, blood pouring out of Snowkit's tiny back. Then an idea came to him. Snowkit unsthethed his claw, swiping at the beast's claws. The beast shrieked with anger, even though Snowkit didn't know that. Suddenly, the beast opened his claws...and Snowkit. Snowkit yelped, falling down. He knew he was going to hit the ground. He knew his was going to die. But no. Snowkit fell through a clump of twigs. He shrieked, the twigs scratching his tiny body. He was still falling. Snowkit closed his eyes, ready to die. But instead, he landed onto a soft, huge, pile of leaves. Snowkit opened his eyes weakly, looking around. He was alive! But...he had no idea where he was. Snowkit lifted his head, yelling with pain. It hurt so bad. To move. Snowkit weakly lifted his head to look at his body. His white fur was covered with red blood. It stung terribly, an there was nothing Snowkit could do about. He couldn't move. The pain hurt to much. Snowkit's vison became blurry. He closed his eyes, and gave way to dizzying darkness. Snowkit was lost to ThunderClan, forever. Or so they thought. Chapter 1 "Snowkit." Snowkit blinked open his eyes. He was lying on the ground, but not at on the same ground he wa flying on before. Most circled the air, making his eyes blurry. "Snowkit." Snowkit jumped, startled. It was a voice, a she-cat's voice. But Snowkit was confused. He was deaf, how could he hear? "You're in StarClan, little one." Snowkit looked up to see a beafuitful white she-cat with silver flecks icy blue eyes. She had a kind face, and her voice was calm and soothing. "Am I dead?" Snowkit meowed. He jumped with shock as he spoke. It felt strange to hear his own voice. The she-cat shook her head. "No, of course not, darling." She leanded down and licked Snowkit's ear. Snowkit jumped back. Though the she-cat looked friendly, Snowkit had this feeling like she wanted something from him. "Go away!" He snarled. The she-cat gave an amused laugh, her icy blue eyes shinning like stars. "You think that I am going to hurt you, don't you?" She asked. Snowkit nodded slowly. "Well, trust me. I'm not. I ahve come to tell you something." Snowkit's ears pricked. What did she mean? "You are a speciel young kit." The cat meowed. "You have a destiny. A great destiny. A destiny so great that no cat in your old clan can image." Snowkit stared at her. "What'd you mean?" He stammered. The look the she-cat gave him made chills go down Snowkit's back. Category:Silver's Fanfictions Category:Twist in Time